


Never Check

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Supergirl looked back before she smiled. She continued to fly and search for villains to defeat in Smallville.





	Never Check

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl looked back before she smiled. She continued to fly and search for villains to defeat in Smallville. Supergirl's foster parents never checked on her after supper. She was able to check on others for as long as she wished. She flew above many buildings. The area was barren. 

After Supergirl flew to her parents' farm, she opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. Her eyes were wide as soon as she viewed Reverend Amos Howell standing by a table and scowling. She began to wince. 

*That's right. Reverend Amos Howell checks bedrooms sometimes. Nosy preacher!* Supergirl suddenly scowled.

THE END


End file.
